


疯了，因为你 08

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 摩托车一辆腿交预警肉挺柴的我跪一会儿





	疯了，因为你 08

8.

 

恍神之间吻又被加深，李赫宰侵占似的用舌头撬开他的齿关，舌尖从扫遍他的口腔，啧啧水声藏匿在电影的背景声中，李东海愣愣地由着人为非作歹，脑袋中的那根弦说什么也接不上。

 

为什么？

为什么吻我？

喜欢我？

还是，单纯因为上过一次还想上？

 

心头涨涨的感觉让李东海鼻头一酸，不管是现在还是上次，他仿佛都没有抵抗的能力，明明推开李赫宰轻而易举，上次是因为酒精，那这次是因为什么？

 

好不容易找回的一丝理智被李赫宰开始作乱的双手重新打散，他发现自己身子软的不像样子，随着李赫宰的动作乖巧地平躺下去。

 

李赫宰对他顺遂的动作显得有些讶异又有些惊喜，放过他已经泛红的嘴唇撑起上半身对上他的眼睛。

 

“东海？怎么哭了？”

 

李赫宰慌张地用手指抹去他眼角的水痕，接着紧张地看着人不再敢说话，屋子里刚刚才酝酿起的暧昧渐渐散去，李东海左右飘着眼神不知该说什么好，只觉得这样寂静的氛围实在让人忍受不了。

 

“你……没什么想说的？”

感受着李赫宰炙热的视线，李东海不自然地转了转身子，曲起的腿不小心顶到李赫宰突起的部位，脸腾一下红起来，瞬间支支吾吾起来，

“你……你这是……你看你……唔……”

 

眼前人红着脸可爱到心尖上的样子让李赫宰按捺不住又吻了上去，

 

“喜欢你。”

 

三个字像是带了什么魔法，李东海只觉得心脏空空两声，他伸手把李赫宰从身上推开，直直地望向李赫宰眼里。

 

“你再说一遍？”

 

李赫宰不知从哪儿得来的勇气把他的手攥进掌心里，

 

“我喜欢你。在一起吧。”

 

答案是预料之内的，

心情却是预料之外的。

 

李东海以为自己会挥拳打上去，直揍的眼前这小子再说不出这种话为止。

 

可现在的他涨红了脸，嘴唇也跟着紧张地抖着，半晌才蹦出一句话，

 

“我不是弯的！”

 

李赫宰噗嗤一声笑出来，调笑地揉搓着握在自己掌心的手指，

 

“我也不是。”

“就是喜欢你。”

 

“嘶……”

李东海倒抽一口凉气，一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你让我好好想想。”

 

“不用想了，”李赫宰坏笑着扑上去，“小东海说他愿意。”

 

说着又欺身吻上去，李东海愤恨地埋怨着自己为什么没有反抗的力量，可没过一会儿便被作恶的手指勾去了魂。

 

李赫宰左手解开他的腰带，右手从腰间探进，向上一根一根肋骨抚摸过去，激的李东海一阵战栗。还没来得及反应，这人左手便握住已然勃起的柱身摩挲起来。

 

“哈……”

 

被除自己之外的手抚上的感觉陌生又新奇，李东海一下没有控制住轻叹出声，接着赶紧用手捂住自己的嘴，却被李赫宰使力把手臂压到身后。这人左手一边加快着撸动的速度，另一只手捏着李东海的下巴交换着一个又一个的深吻，恶意地使人在呼吸间泄出不断的喘息声。

 

逐渐加深的快感慢慢到了将近释放的时间，李东海不自觉收紧双腿，李赫宰紧盯着他失神的瞳孔和微张的唇，胯下一紧。

 

“你…停下干嘛！”

 

李东海怒目圆睁，不满的扭着身子，这幅样子在李赫宰脑海里与那天的梦境忽的重合起来，他梦里说了什么来着……

 

“乖，哥哥让你用后面舒服。”

 

李赫宰一个激灵，不行，说这话出来怕是要死人的。

 

想到这儿还是赶紧转念回来伺候好眼前在气头上的人，别耍什么小心思的好。李东海可不知道他那点小九九，以为是只他自己爽了让李赫宰不开心了。

 

他看着李赫宰委屈巴巴地又摸上他身子的模样心一动，也学着这人的样子去解他的衣物。李赫宰手上的动作很快把刚刚褪下的欲望唤醒，甚至比上次来的更猛烈。

 

就说男人是刺激不得的生物。

 

胜负欲作祟一般，李东海伸手从李赫宰的小腹顺着向下，同他一样的频率上下律动起来。他把脑袋靠在李赫宰肩窝，听着男人喉咙里低声的喘息，自己也忍不住从唇间泄出轻声的呻吟。

 

李东海的声音断断续续穿进耳朵，一声比一声细，一声比一声难忍，抚摸着李赫宰的手也没了力气，终于在射出的一瞬间松了手，眼神空洞地接受着李赫宰霸道的吻。

 

“你舒服了，该我了吧。”

“上次买的东西……还在吗？”

 

“嗯……嗯？？”

李东海从贤者时间中清醒过来，

“上次？”

 

还埋在他胸前辛勤工作的李赫宰听见这话心凉了半截，抬起头来努力镇定地问，

“上次的套和那个……不在了吗？”

 

“……”

李东海满脸抱歉地看着已经哭相的李赫宰，

“早……早就扔了啊……”

 

李赫宰，卒。

 

 ~~END~~ （划掉）（才不是）

 

李赫宰宛如一条失去梦想的咸鱼，他望望自己兴奋的小兄弟，又看了看李东海显然爽够了的小脸。

 

对不起了兄弟，今天咱们自己解决吧。

 

正当他要坐起来拖拉着去卫生间的时候，李东海却咬着嘴唇把他按住了。

 

“……腿，行吗”

 

“！？”

李赫宰捡到宝一样死死盯着李东海，

“真的……可以吗？”

 

李东海被他盯的两颊发烫只好背过身，乖巧地向后靠过去，李赫宰顺着他的腿间将滚烫的事物送进去，隐秘而娇嫩的肌肤瞬间被刺激的不觉向热源靠过去，李赫宰被夹地吸了口气。他靠在李东海肩上啃咬着人的耳垂，

 

“太紧了，宝宝。”

 

从没被人叫过这种称呼的李东海浑身过电似的，被湿润包裹的耳垂也刺激着一阵阵的电流通往全身，不听话的小兄弟再一次站起来，正抵在李赫宰那根家伙上，被摩擦地一股股快感袭来。

 

李赫宰空出的双手一手扶住李东海精壮的腰身好让自己使力抽插，另一只手摆弄着这人裸露在空气中急需抚慰的红点，上下夹击的刺激让李东海很快又射了一次，而李赫宰依旧在他腿间做着活塞运动。

 

两腿间的皮肤已经发烫了，李东海讨好地又夹了夹腿，想让李赫宰赶紧结束这折磨又让人难以割舍的过程。

 

“摸摸它，宝宝。”

 

一声声的宝宝让李东海很是受用，他听话地伸出手触碰湿润的前端，指尖故意剐蹭轻挑，李赫宰喉间一声低吼，不可自抑地大力抽动起来。

 

“东海……喜欢你……”

李赫宰咬着李东海的耳垂交代在他腿间，屋内腥浓的气息一时间淫靡的狠，李东海被李赫宰圈在怀里，男人还未平复的心跳从两人紧贴的皮肤处传来。

 

空咚

空咚

 

像催眠曲一样。

 

李赫宰从高潮的余韵中醒转过来，却发现怀里的人呼吸渐匀，睡着了。他笑着帮人调整好平躺的姿势，又去找了湿纸巾毛巾打扫好卫生，在人眉间印下一吻。

 

“李东海”

“我真是疯了，因为你。”

 

 

 


End file.
